


Tooth and Nail

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Trigger Warning - Abuse, Trigger warning - stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Brandy the tavern girl is suffering.





	Tooth and Nail

“Here now Brandy, you’ve got some fierce bruises there, girl,” the tavern proprietor looked over her employee, concern on her older features. “You didn’t get a man that swings at you now, did you?” The girl shook her head but said nothing. 

The same question came from patrons all day and the waitress stayed tight lipped. As she left the tavern for the night, Brandy tried her best to stay in the light of the lamps but they found her anyway. As the brutes closed in, she swiped at one with the kitchen knife she had taken from work. The blade met flesh and one of the thugs stumbled back, cursing. “Looks like this time she’s ready to fight tooth and nail. We better treat her as such,” he drawled.

Before they could lay a hand on Brandy, a figure sprang from the shadows behind them and laid one out with a vicious blow to the head. The rest of the group was made short work of and the shadowy figure approached the trembling girl. “Let’s get you to safety,” they said. Still afraid, Brandy brandished the knife in front of her, “Stay back! Please.” As the person stepped into the light, it revealed a woman clad in dark clothes.

“Fear not, child, you can trust me,” the woman said. She spoke her name, and Brandy dropped the knife. Could it be possible she had been saved by the Warrior of Light herself? The pair made it to Brandy’s home unscathed and the Savior of Eorzea promised that she’d never be bothered by those ruffians again. As the Warrior left, the girl noticed a shining object on the ground. A silver necklace lay on the walkway to Brandy’s door. “Wait!” she called into the night but there was no response.

The next few days were ones of uncertainty for Brandy but no one menaced her during her walks home, just as was promised. “Here now, Brandy, where’d you get that lovely necklace? Got a man who’s sweet on you?” a tavern patron asked one day. “No, I’m holding on to it for someone special.” So she did, waiting for the day she could return it to her hero.


End file.
